Fuego de Infierno
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: "Si alzò dal letto della vergogna mormorando in latino. Aveva preso i propri vestiti, abbandonati la sera prima su una sedia, e se li era infilati il più velocemente possibile. Entro poco la porta si sarebbe aperta e un imbronciato adolescente Italiano avrebbe fatto la sua comparsa come ogni mattina." [Spamano, tre capitoli]
1. Chapter 1

Titolo: Fuego de Infierno  
Personaggi: Spagna/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas  
Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
Numero capitoli: 1/3  
Generi: storico, drammatico, introspettivo, slice of life  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: arancione  
Numero parole: 3214  
Nota dell'autore: l'idea per questa storia nasce quasi per caso. Mentre guardavo Il gobbo di Notre-Dame e cercavo un'idea per il concorso. Poi Frollo ha iniziato a cantare, e tutto ha preso forma. Cosa meglio dell'inquisizione? Cosa meglio di Antonio preso da questo senso di colpa per dei sentimenti peccaminosi? E la cosa si è scritta da se, anche se con qualche intoppo.  
Come sempre. Dedico questa cosa alla mia principessa tsundere. Perché è la mia costante musa e fonte di ispirazione infinita.

Madrid, XVI siglo.

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo

Beato Ioanni Baptistae  
Sanctis apostolis Pietro et Paulo  
omnibus sanctis  
Et tibit Pater  
Quia peccavi nimis  
Cogitatione  
Verbo et opere

Si alzò dal letto della vergogna mormorando in latino. Aveva preso i propri vestiti, abbandonati la sera prima su una sedia, e se li era infilati il più velocemente possibile.  
Entro poco la porta si sarebbe aperta e un imbronciato adolescente Italiano avrebbe fatto la sua comparsa come ogni mattina. Avrebbe portato la colazione e avrebbe brontolato sul fatto che se proprio voleva mangiare, poteva anche andare da solo a recuperarsela.  
Avrebbe poi guardato il letto alle sue spalle e avrebbe fatto una smorfia disgustata. Perché il suo protetto non era uno stupido, e anche se lui mandava via tutte le donne con cui si intratteneva la notte, Lovino sapeva che fino a poche ore prima quel letto era occupato da una cortigiana. O a volte più semplicemente da una qualche prostituta, comprata per qualche soldo al postribolo.  
- Mea culpa – aveva pronunciato a voce poco più alta, mentre indossava degli abiti che gli stavano troppo stretti, per ciò che rappresentavano.  
Abiti ecclesiastici. Abiti che il suo cattolicissimo re gli aveva donato. Abiti che lui non voleva assolutamente portare.  
- Mea maxima culpa...  
- E' inutile che ripeti queste parole ogni mattina.  
Oh, la porta si era spalancata, proprio come aveva previsto. Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso. Non poteva fare altro.  
- Sto solo entrando nella parte – aveva accennato col capo alla tonaca appoggiata ancora alla sedia.  
Con una smorfia il ragazzo l'aveva guardata, per poi avvicinarsi al tavolo e appoggiare il vassoio con la colazione per lo Spagnolo.  
- Non credevo dovessi lavorare oggi...  
Lo Spagnolo aveva sospirato abbandonandosi sulla sedia: - Non è che ne abbia voglia. E non so nemmeno quando finirò – aveva cercato di sorridergli ancora. Oh, voleva soltanto rendere felice il suo pequeño Lovino, ma a quanto pareva non ci riusciva mai.  
- Se non vuoi farlo, basta che tu lo dica, non credi? - gli occhi castani del giovane si erano soffermati seri sulla sua persona. Lovino lo guardava quasi sempre così. E non gli sorrideva mai.  
Oh, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di farlo sorridere. Invece era solo riuscito a farlo piangere.  
- Se potessi rifiutare lo avrei già fatto, non credi? - aveva abbassato lo sguardo, sorridendo amaramente. Avrebbe decisamente desiderato non partecipare ai vari auto da fé a cui doveva presenziare. Ma non poteva.  
Si era stiracchiato sulla sedia, restando seduto scomposto mentre lasciava gli occhi vagare sul soffitto decorato: - Dimmi, Lovino. Se tu fossi un comune essere umano. Un devoto cristiano. E venissi a contatto con esseri che non possono, in apparenza, morire. Ecco, non crederesti che questi si avvicinino in qualche modo ad una divinità?  
L'Italiano lo aveva guardato e poi aveva sospirato: - Stai peccando di superbia, Spagna – Antonio parlava a quel modo solo quando era arrabbiato per qualcosa.  
- Vallo a spiegare a Filippo! - aveva improvvisamente alzato la voce, facendo sobbalzare il giovane – Secondo lui sono quello perfetto per difendere l'integrità della nostra religione.  
Ma non lo era affatto. Era anzi degno di finire direttamente tra le fiamme dell'inferno. Aveva compiuto molti peccati. E continuava a peccare senza alcun rimorso. Gli bastava trovare un prete. Gli bastava raccontare qualche balla. Ed essere assolto.  
Perché non avrebbe mai potuto rivelare a nessuno di quel bruciante desiderio che lo aveva completamente rapito.  
Ed ora era perduto.  
Perduto completamente in quei due pozzi di ambra, perduto su quelle labbra delicate e sempre imbronciate, perduto su quelle guance che a volte si tingevano del colore dei pomodori maturi.  
- Tu? - il tono e l'espressione del ragazzo esprimevano solo scetticismo – Si vede che il tuo re non ti conosce per niente bene – scosse la testa e andò ad aprire le finestre della stanza. L'odore di donne e sesso, che permeava la stanza, gli dava la nausea.  
- Vero – lo Spagnolo non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso. Aveva guardato la linea del collo che si perdeva nella camicia. Aveva seguito la linea dei fianchi. E in un modo per nulla casto ora osservava il fondoschiena del ragazzo – Ma del resto nemmeno lui è l'incarnazione della religiosità, anche se tanto gli piacerebbe – storse il naso al pensiero di come il suo re cambiasse le donne. Ma a quanto pareva ce l'avevano nel sangue, visto che anche suo padre non era di certo stato un santo.  
Chiuse gli occhi. No, non riusciva a stare tranquillo con Lovino in quella stanza. Non riusciva a controllare i pensieri che passavano per la sua mente, e che erano tutto fuorché casti.  
Era un peccato. Peggiore di quello di fornicazione che praticava quasi ogni notte. Era peggiore di qualsiasi peccato avesse mai commesso.  
Perché voleva possedere un essere puro.  
E sporcarlo. E probabilmente destinarlo così alle fiamme dell'inferno.  
- Cos'hai stamattina? - la voce del ragazzo lo fece tornare in sé – Hai bevuto troppo ieri sera e non ti sei divertito abbastanza?  
Scosse la testa, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso: - Mi sono divertito fin troppo, temo... Davvero fin troppo.  
Lovino non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia: - Ma che razza di cattolico sei, Antonio?  
Lo Spagnolo, a quelle parole, proruppe in una fragorosa risata: - Sono stato molte cose prima di essere cattolico, Lovino! Ho avuto fenici, celti, greci, romani, arabi. Non ho la tanto desiderata _limpieza de sangre_ che vorrebbe Filippo. Ma io sono un semidio per lui, quindi vengo risparmiato dalla sua cieca furia cattolica! - oh, era tutto così maledettamente ironico.  
- Smettila di parlare così. Sei blasfemo – odiava quando lo Spagnolo si comportava così. Riusciva addirittura a fargli paura. Da quando i suoi re cattolici avevano istituito l'Inquisizione, da quando aveva iniziato la conversione forzata di popoli non cattolici, Antonio era cambiato. Era diventato più tetro.  
E il suo sorriso si stava perdendo.  
Lo Spagnolo rise ancora, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e osservare il ragazzo: - Vuoi per caso denunciarmi alla Santa Sede, Italia? - lo aveva guardato negli occhi, quasi divertito dall'espressione contrariata del giovane.  
- Di cosa diavolo stai parlando? Perché dovrei farlo? - lo odiava quando faceva così. Sembrava che lo mettesse sempre alla prova. O che lo provocasse per qualche maledetto motivo – Hai una vita dissoluta della quale dovrai rendere conto a Dio – di certo non agli uomini. Che erano forse più corrotti di loro. Anche quelli che dovevano essere i più santi, come i papi.  
- E se Dio non esistesse? - aveva osservato, e gli occhi del più giovane si spalancarono – Se fosse solo un'invenzione degli esseri umani? Perché se Dio esistesse, – fece una pausa, spostando lo sguardo dal ragazzo – se esistesse, allora io sarei perduto.  
Si spostò velocemente dal ragazzo, per evitare di compiere qualche gesto di cui poi si sarebbe pentito. E per evitare di farsi odiare dal _suo_ Lovino. Lovino che era suo soltanto nei suoi pensieri, e che mai nella realtà avrebbe potuto avere.  
- Ma di cosa stai parlando? Ci sono stati anche uomini che avrebbero dovuto essere integri, che si sono fatti delle famiglie...  
Antonio rise di nuovo, mentre si sedeva sul letto: - Guarda caso, quello più famoso era spagnolo! Credimi, passerà alla storia; lui e la sua progenie! - aveva conosciuto Rodrigo quando ancora era in Spagna, ed era sicuro che una volta salito sul soglio pontificio avrebbe fatto parlare di sé. E per nulla bene. E così era stato. Si parlava sempre male, sia di lui che dei suoi figli.  
Ricordava ancora quella bella ragazza che doveva sposare il figlio del re di Napoli. Povera vittima sacrificale nei piani ambiziosi di un uomo che non aveva nulla di santo, nonostante il suo ruolo.  
Lovino scosse la testa: - Mangia qualcosa. Secondo me è solo l'alcol di ieri sera che sta parlando ora – sembravano davvero gli sproliloqui che lo Spagnolo faceva quando lasciava che la sua mente annegasse nell'alcol. Cosa che negli ultimi cent'anni succedeva fin troppo spesso.  
Sospirò, lasciandosi cadere sul letto e fissando la stoffa del baldacchino: - Magari fossi ubriaco. Riuscirei a proferire le condanne senza nemmeno rendermene conto, e sarebbe tutto più facile – aveva chiuso gli occhi desiderando sprofondare in un sonno dal quale si sarebbe svegliato come un uomo nuovo, senza alcun peccato – Dovrei condannare me stesso. Condanno il mio stesso popolo, il mio sangue e la mia carne, ma non condanno me...  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò al letto continuando a guardarlo. Sapeva bene a cosa si riferisse Antonio. Arabi ed ebrei erano stati costretti a convertirsi. Dovevano abbracciare una fede che non era la loro per volere di sovrani che brandivano lo scettro della cristianità dietro cui nascondere soltanto motivi politici ed economici. E non era strano che i moriscos, al contrario dei più tranquilli marrani, ogni tanto si ribellassero. Tutto gli era stato tolto, e vivevano in uno stato di totale asservimento. Non potevano parlare la loro lingua, non potevano nemmeno custodire gelosamente qualcosa che avesse a che fare con la loro religione.  
Anche se poi, chi trasgrediva c'era sempre.  
Antonio per primo. Lovino sapeva bene che aveva salvato sia dei testi arabi che ebrei dalla cieca furia cattolica che li voleva distruggere.  
Antonio era più santo di quanto credesse.  
- Sei stato a Cordova, vero? - aveva posato gli occhi sull'uomo sdraiato – Hai visto cos'hanno fatto alla moschea e ti sei chiesto se era giusto? - aveva sentito un brivido, che non sapeva come definire, corrergli lungo la schiena, nello stesso momento in cui gli occhi verdi di Antonio si erano posati su di lui.  
- Avevo del lavoro da fare – aveva parlato, con tono calmo – Hanno scoperto dei moriscos che custodivano cose proibite, e sono stati condannati. C'erano anche dei bambini – guardava ancora il ragazzo. Anche nelle sue vene scorreva sangue arabo. Avrebbe dovuto un giorno condannare anche lui?  
No, Lovino era puro e sacro. Non gli sarebbe mai successo nulla. Lui non lo avrebbe mai permesso.  
- Mi sto chiedendo sempre più spesso se questa ortodossia che difendiamo sia effettivamente giusta. Perché non capisco come possa essere peccato avere un'altra religione – continuava a guardare il ragazzo. Sapeva che Lovino poteva capire.  
- A me lo chiedi proprio? Noi abbiamo la Santa Sede a casa – con un sospiro si era seduto sul letto – Di la verità... Hai una vita focosa per via del tuo sangue morisco?  
Lo Spagnolo rise, non aspettandosi quell'uscita dell'Italiano, ma almeno aveva alleggerito la situazione. Ed era meglio che Lovino la pensasse così. Almeno non si era accorto che tutti i suoi partner occasionali in qualche modo gli assomigliavano, quantomeno nell'aspetto. Nel carattere nessuno poteva eguagliarlo.  
Con un braccio lo attirò a se, facendolo cadere sul materasso e ricevendo qualche insulto come prima risposta. Rise soltanto, mentre nascondeva il viso nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo. Sentì Lovino sospirare, ma stranamente non si mosse.  
- Lovino, resta sempre con me – mormorò. Se anche non fosse mai stato suo, voleva almeno averlo accanto a sé.  
- Ma dove dovrei andare? - il ragazzo sbuffò – Certo, sei un bastardo, pervertito e ti odio come poche cose al mondo, ma ritengo che da Austria starei peggio – aveva girato il viso, per poter scorgere almeno un po' il viso dello Spagnolo. Prima o poi sarebbe diventato indipendente, ma non ora. Ora sarebbe ancora stato sotto l'ala protettiva di Antonio.  
Lo Spagnolo sorrise, restando nascosto contro il suo piccolo Italiano: - E tu come fai a sapere che sono un pervertito? Mi spii di notte?  
- Ma che cazzo di domande fai? - sbottò subito, e Antonio era convinto che era diventato di un bel rosso intenso – Sei anche tu discendente del nonno! E sei come lui!  
Ridacchiò contro il collo del ragazzo, mentre lo stringeva di più a se. Profumava di buono, come sempre. E lui adorava il profumo della sua pelle. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di assaggiarla.  
Ma non poteva. Non avrebbe mai potuto toccarlo. Perché era del suo prezioso Lovino che si trattava. Facendo anche solo una delle cose che gli passavano per la mente rischiava di spaventarlo e di farsi odiare. Doveva accontentarsi. Doveva farsi bastare gli abbracci rubati, e qualche raro bacio che riusciva a posare sui capelli dell'Italiano.  
Doveva accontentarsi e non far cadere anche Lovino in peccato. Non poteva permetterlo.  
Controvoglia allentò la presa attorno al corpo del ragazzo.  
- Se finisco presto, possiamo andare al mercato insieme – sorrise, mentre gli accarezzava una guancia. Sapeva che il ragazzo scendeva ogni giorno fino al mercato. E spesso e volentieri si lamentava che era troppo pesante per lui portare la spesa.  
- Così compri quello che vuoi e non ti lamenti poi di ciò che ti cucino – l'Italiano si era imbronciato – E ogni tanto potresti anche cucinare tu! Non sono mica la tua sguattera!  
- Oh, Lovi... Non imparerai proprio mai quale sia il tuo ruolo qui! - ridacchiò leggermente. Quei piccoli battibecchi riuscivano sempre a rasserenarlo in qualche modo. Gli facevano capire che andava tutto bene.  
E che Lovino era ancora suo.  
- Il mio ruolo è quello di prigioniero politico! Quindi le pulizie dovresti fartele da solo! Oppure prenditi una cazzo di sguattera, così io finalmente potrò dedicarmi all'ozio come fai tu! - sentenziò il più giovane guardandolo serio, e Antonio non riuscì a trattenere le risate.  
- Non cambiare mai, Lovi... Giurami che non cambierai mai – sorrise quando ebbe finito di ridere e gli accarezzò una guancia – Anche se potrai essere lontano dal Boss, non cambiare mai, va bene?  
- Smettila di parlare così. Purtroppo nemmeno volendo, potrei andarmene, giusto? - Lovino continuava a guardarlo, serio come sempre. Lo guardava sempre in tale modo.  
E lui quasi si sentiva odiato dal suo giovane protetto.  
- No, perché al Boss servi qui – cercò di sorridergli come faceva sempre – E non perché sei un bottino di guerra o perché sei erede diretto di Roma. Mi servi perché sei mio... - sussurrò le ultime parole, timoroso della reazione del ragazzo. Non voleva spaventarlo. Non voleva schifarlo.  
- Smettila con queste stronzate. La gente potrebbe fraintendere le tue parole – lo Spagnolo aveva sorriso alle guance improvvisamente rosse del ragazzo. Probabilmente credeva solo che Antonio fosse una persona strana. Che diceva le cose senza pensare. Ma non sapeva, non si rendeva conto di come la sua sola vicinanza lo confondesse. Di come anche solo sfiorarlo faceva scorrere dei brividi lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
No, Lovino non si rendeva conto di quanto ormai fosse perduto. E di quanto non c'era nulla di fraintendibile nelle sue parole, perché lui pensava esattamente queste cose.  
- La gente può pensare ciò che vuole – ridacchiò nervosamente mentre chiudeva gli occhi. Guardare il ragazzo lo feriva. Feriva il suo cuore, perché non poteva averlo.  
Sentì l'Italiano sbuffare: - Sei proprio un tipo strano. La gente viene processata se anche solo esiste il sospetto che siano deviati – Lovino restò un attimo in silenzio, come se stesse soppesando i propri pensieri prima di trasformarli in parole – Forse dovrei denunciare Francis. So per certo che quello è un pervertito! Ha tentato di infilarsi anche nel mio letto! - il suo tono di voce era quasi isterico, e Antonio poteva mettere la mano sul fuoco che fosse anche arrossito.  
Oh, il suo Lovino era così retto e puro.  
- Ma quando sarebbe successo? - rise mentre apriva gli occhi, per trovarsi di fronte al viso sconvolto ed imbronciato del ragazzo – E' la prima volta che sento questa storia...  
- Ogni volta che viene qui! - si lamentò, ma poi venne come colto da un'epifania – Tu sei un pervertito come lui visto che siete tanto amici!  
Antonio rise ancora di più. Lovino sapeva molte più cose di quanto non volesse dimostrare. Era sicuro che sapesse tutto, o quasi, anche della sua dissoluta vita sessuale. Ma preferiva non fare domande e fare finta che fossero solo le donne ad occupare quel letto la notte.  
- E non ridere! Io sono serio, bastardo! - imbarazzato si alzò a sedere, allontanandosi così dal caldo corpo dello Spagnolo. Per qualche strano motivo lo disturbava sapere che Antonio avesse molti partner. Si disse che era solo perché era un comportamento sbagliato, lontano anni luce da ciò che la loro religione gli avevano insegnato. Voleva credere che fosse solo quello il motivo. Voleva credere che non fosse quel senso di fastidio che provava ogni volta che lo vedeva tornare a casa con qualcuno. Non quella gelosia che gli attanagliava le viscere al pensiero di quella voce che pronunciava il nome di altri. No, non era gelosia. Lui odiava quel bastardo. Provava solo quello.  
Antonio restò a guardarlo per un attimo che gli parve eterno, prima di sospirare ed alzarsi dal letto. Sospirò nuovamente dirigendosi verso la sedia su cui erano poggiati quei vestiti tanto scomodi che volente o no doveva indossare.  
Prima o poi sarebbe finito anche quel ruolo. Un giorno forse avrebbe anche smesso di chiedere perdono a quell'entità invisibile, per tutti quei peccati commessi. Un giorno non avrebbe più provato quel senso di colpa, per via di quei sentimenti.  
Un giorno Lovino se ne sarebbe andato. Forse avrebbe anche trovato una compagna. Perché di certo Lovino avrebbe trovato una donna, visto il suo aperto odio per gli uomini. Forse proprio con Belle, che sembrava adorare così tanto. E sarebbe stato giusto.  
- Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti...- mormorò appoggiando la croce sul petto, dopo averla stretta in mano. Anche se sapeva bene che anche confessandosi a Dio la sua condanna era firmata. I suoi pensieri erano forse peggio di qualsiasi atto avesse mai compiuto. All'apparenza era un uomo retto, ma scavando sotto la superficie di quel sorriso, era marcio. E lo sapeva bene. Perché non era possibile desiderare qualcuno quanto lui desiderasse l'Italiano. Ma davvero non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'adolescente. Il desiderio di possederlo gli bruciava l'anima. E quando gli stava vicino sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra e le vertigini. Temeva anche che prima o poi il suo autocontrollo sarebbe crollato. E questo lo spaventava.  
Ma quando si girò verso il ragazzo finse il migliore dei suoi sorrisi. A lui non averebbe mai fatto capire quale bruciante desiderio provocasse in lui. Avrebbe solo continuato ad essere il bastardo Spagnolo che lo teneva in gabbia. E si sarebbe fato andare bene quel ruolo, pur di non perderlo.  
- Cercherò di fare presto – parlò piano, in realtà per nulla motivato a lasciare la stanza – Poi andremo al mercato. E prepareremo il pranzo insieme.  
Il ragazzo, ancora seduto sul letto, lo guardava. Aveva soltanto annuito, intuendo perfettamente quanto falso fosse il sorriso di Antonio in quel momento, ma non voleva farglielo notare, visto che era per lui, per non farlo preoccupare. Nemmeno fosse ancora un bambino.  
- Si, vedi di sbrigarti, idiota bastardo – sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandolo negli occhi, che lo guardavano dolcemente come sempre.  
Antonio annuì, uscendo dalla stanza velocemente, perché già tentato di rimanere lì con il suo _querido_.

_Mea maxima culpa.  
_

Note storiche: Nel medioevo nacque la Santa Inquisizione per sradicare l'eresia, perché l'eretico era considerato un "assassino di anime" e pertanto meritevole della pena di morte. Una primitiva Inquisizione venne costituita nel 1231 da papa Gregorio IX. Veniva quindi consentito, con una bolla papale antecedente, di torturare "scientificamente" gli accusati al fine di ottenere una confessione. Se gli accusati non abiuravano, venivano consegnati al braccio secolare per l'esecuzione. (la Chiesa non si è quasi mai sporcata le mani direttamente. Le esecuzioni erano quasi sempre affidate al braccio secolare, seppur in stretta collaborazione con l'Inquisizione.)  
I Domenicani furono gli Inquisitori per eccellenza, coprendo col loro raggio d'azione la penisola iberica e italiana, riuscendo ad entrare anche in Francia e Germania.  
La vera protagonista dell'Inquisizione fu la Spagna, dove dal 1478 al 1813 dilagò senza alcun controllo. I Re Cattolici, Isabella di Castiglia e Ferdinando d'Aragona, usarono la lotta all'eresia come un metodo per consolidare il potere della monarchia e portare benefici alla corona. Davanti alla crisi economica che investì il paese, i cristiani trovarono il capro espiatorio prima nella comunità giudaica, e poi in quella musulmana (le tre religioni avevano convissuto per secoli sotto il domino musulmano). Da qui si arriva all'ossessione dei "cristiani vecchi" per la limpieza de sangre; purezza che doveva dimostrare una loro superiorità in confronto a coloro che si erano convertiti per sfuggire alle angherie perpetrate a loro danno. E i Re Cattolici non volevano l'intromissione dell'oligarchia giudaica che si era formata in passato (gli ebrei avevano spesso ruoli importanti; come medici, banchieri, funzionari pubblici). Così Ferdinando argomentò che la difesa della vera fede aveva priorità anche sopra le leggi locali, e il fanatismo religioso si pose al servizio della politica.  
La persecuzione dei falsi convertiti si tradusse nel 1492 con l'espulsione dalla Spagna di tutti gli ebrei, e in seguito con la conversione ed espulsione dei musulmani. Alla fine fu usata anche nella persecuzione degli omosessuali.  
In Spagna l'Inquisizione fu abolita nel 1834, e si stima che siano morte 135.000 persone. Ma, parlando di Inquisizione è molto difficile avere dei dati certi. E sono ancora in atto delle ricerche in merito. Molti tribunali ecclesiastici non permettono ancora di prendere visione degli atti dell'Inquisizione...

L'_autodafé_, o _auto da fé_ o _sermo generalis_, era una cerimonia pubblica, facente parte soprattutto della tradizione dell'Inquisizione spagnola in cui veniva eseguita la penitenza o condanna decretata dall'Inquisizione. Il nome deriva dal portoghese_auto da fé_ (in spagnolo _auto de fe_), cioè _atto di fede_, e fu il cerimoniale giuridico più impressionante messo a punto e usato dall' _autodafé_ prevedeva: una messa, preghiere, una processione pubblica dei colpevoli e la lettura della loro sentenza. I condannati venivano trascinati in pubblico con i capelli rasati, vestiti con sacchi (_sanbenitos_) e berretti da somaro (_corazos_), o copricapi con la fenditura centrale e condotti a colpi di _azotes_ (sferzate) in numero variabile secondo la sentenza. Le immagini riprodotte sulle vesti del reo indicavano la pena decretata: una croce di Sant'Andrea se si era pentito in tempo per evitare il supplizio, mezza croce se aveva subito un'ammenda, le fiamme se condannato a morte. Gli _autodafé_ si svolgevano sulla pubblica piazza e duravano diverse ore, con la partecipazione di autorità ecclesiastiche e civili.

Come personaggi storici in questo capitolo vengono nominati Filippo II di Spagna, durante il cui regno ho ambientato il capitolo, e suo padre Carlo V.  
Filippo II nacque nel 1527 come unico erede al trono legittimo di Carlo V e della moglie Isabella del Portogallo. Il suo regno fu tormentato da problemi finanziari e minacciate invasioni da parte musulmana, come anche dal conflitto con l'Inghilterra e la rivolta dei Paesi Bassi. Inoltre Filippo dovette affrontare le ribellioni contro il suo governo nella stessa Spagna, soprattutto la rivolta dei _Moriscos_. Ma una cosa che mi ha sempre colpita di questo re fu la sua vita privata: si sposò prima con Maria Emanuela d'Aviz (sua cugina), poi con Maria Tudor (si, quella passata alla storia come Maria la Sanguinaria, e che prima era fidanzata in via ufficiosa con Carlo V, suo cugino, che poi le fece sposare suo figlio), poi con Elisabetta di Valois ed infine con sua nipote Anna d'Austria (che, povera anima, prima era stata promessa sposa a Don Carlos, figlio di Filippo, ma purtroppo il ragazzo morì...e Filippo la prese in moglie).  
So benissimo che i matrimoni tra consanguinei erano più che frequenti tra i regnanti, ma è una cosa che trovo curiosa trattandosi di un re che era così cattolico.  
In ogni caso, Wikipedia offre un bel articolo su Filippo. wiki/Filippo_II_di_Spagna

E poi Carlo V. Nacque nel 1500, e per via dei suoi genitori diventò prima re di Spagna e poi imperatore del Sacro Romano Impero. Sua madre era Giovanna di Castiglia, detta la Pazza, figlia dei re cattolici Isabella e Ferdinando; mentre suo padre era Filippo il Bello, figlio di Massimiliano I, imperatore del Sacro Romano Impero. Carlo abdicò nel 1556, dividendo il suo immenso regno tra il figlio Filippo, a cui lasciò la Spagna, e il fratello Ferdinando che diventò imperatore dello SRI.  
Carlo ha avuto una sola moglie, che gli ha dato 5 figli. Ma ne ha avuto anche 7 illegittimi tra cui Giovanni, che guiderà la battaglia di Lepanto. wiki/Carlo_V_del_Sacro_Romano_Impero

Vengono successivamente nominati i Borgia. I più famosi esponenti di questa casata sono ovviamente Rodrigo Borgia, salito al soglio pontificio nel 1492 con il nome di Alessandro VI, e i suoi figli Cesare e Lucrezia. Rodrigo ha avuto 4 figli da Vannozza Cattanei, uno da Giulia Farnese, e poi una figlia da una donna rimasta sconosciuta.  
I Borgia li conosciamo grazie alla cattiva fama che li avvolge. Un papa libertino, che è stato accusato di incesto con la figlia. Stessa sorte riservata a Cesare. E poi la povera Lucrezia, che era solo la pedina in un gioco politico di alleanze. La prima volta l'hanno fatta sposare a 13 anni, annullando poi il matrimonio perché gli Sforza erano scomodi. La fanno poi sposare con Alfonso d'Aragona, figlio illegittimo del re di Napoli, ma quando anche questi diventa scomodo, lo fanno assassinare. Ed erano stati proprio gli uomini di Cesare ad ucciderlo. E due anni dopo, Lucrezia fu data in moglie ad Alfonso I d'Este.  
wiki/Borgia

wiki/Papa_Alessandro_VI

wiki/Cesare_Borgia

wiki/Lucrezia_Borgia

Il capitolo ho deciso di iniziarlo con il pezzo della canzone "Fuoco dell'Inferno", appunto, perché ho trovato il "Confiteor" perfetto come spunto per iniziare. Questa forma è tratta dal Messale di Giovanni XXIII.  
Il "Confiteor" è una preghiera penitenziale, che tutti conosciamo in italiano nella forma: "_Confesso a Dio onnipotente e a voi fratelli che ho molto peccato in pensieri, parole, opere e omissioni per mia colpa, mia colpa, mia grandissima colpa. E supplico la beata sempre vergine Maria, gli angeli, i santi e voi fratelli di pregare per me il Signore Dio nostro. Dio onnipotente abbia misericordia di noi, perdoni i nostri peccati e ci conduca alla vita eterna."_

Ad un certo punto nomino anche la cattedrale di Cordova. In verità la Cattedrale, era una moschea, a sua volta sorta su una chiesa precedente. La Grande Moschea è il più importante monumento musulmano in Spagna. Nel 1236 viene trasformata in una Cattedrale con l'aggiunta di una torre campanaria. Come dice Wikipedia, l'unione tra moschea e cattedrale genera un effetto architettonico strano ed impressionante. Nel XVI secolo il clero di Cordova decise di trasformare la Cattedrale per farne un edificio più sontuoso e moderno. Il progetto consisteva nella demolizione di una parte importante del centro dell'edificio, rompendo la prospettiva della foresta di colonne, e l'inserimento al suo posto di una cattedrale cristiana. Il progetto fu inizialmente contrastato e oggetto di forti polemiche e soltanto dopo l'intercessione dell'imperatore Carlo V ne fu avviata la costruzione. È però riportato da J. B. Alderete che lo stesso Carlo V successivamente disse: _avete distrutto una cosa unica al mondo e avete messo al suo posto qualcosa che si può vedere dappertutto_. Fu probabilmente grazie all'inserimento della cappella cristiana che il monumento poté però sostanzialmente salvarsi dalla furia devastatrice della Chiesa e della nobiltà spagnola, ferocemente ostili al ricordo sia pur minimo di una presenza che aveva per secoli schiacciato la Cristianità iberica in una condizione di grande precarietà politica. [l'ultimo pezzo è stato liberamente copiato da Wiki ù_ù]


	2. Chapter 2

Titolo: Fuego de Infierno  
Personaggi: Spagna/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas  
Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
Numero capitoli: 2/3  
Generi: storico, drammatico, introspettivo, slice of life  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: arancione  
Numero parole: 2436  
Nota dell'autore: per esplicita sollecitazione di una certa principessa tsundere, ciò che doveva essere una one-shot si è trasformata in una fanfic di tre capitoli.  
Quindi. La dedico completamente a lei, che mi ha fatto da beta 3

Madrid, XXI siglo.

Inspirò profondamente il profumo dei suoi capelli. Strinse il suo corpo caldo a sé. Dal suo respiro regolare sapeva che stava ancora dormendo, e quindi sorrise.  
Poteva godersi ancora qualche attimo di pace prima del risveglio del suo Italiano preferito. Poi avrebbe detto addio alla tranquillità e buongiorno alla quotidianità.  
Una quotidianità sempre uguale da secoli. Da quando aveva ottenuto la custodia di quel piccolo Italiano sempre imbronciato. Una quotidianità fatta di alti e di bassi.  
Cos'era che diceva Lovino? Che avevano caratteri incompatibili?  
Sorrise ricordando le parole del ragazzo. Era una cosa che ripeteva spesso, e sicuramente era vero che viste dall'esterno le loro personalità potevano sembrare a chiunque in perenne collisione. Oh, lo erano. Ma loro avevano imparato ad avere un loro equilibrio. Lentamente. Tra litigi e pianti. Tra porte sbattute e sensi di colpa.  
Inspirò nuovamente il profumo dei suoi capelli. Tenerlo tra le proprie braccia lo tranquillizzava, e lo aveva fatto sin dai primi tempi della loro forzata convivenza. Il per niente celato astio di Lovino nei suoi confronti, specialmente nel primo periodo, lo deliziava e lo infastidiva allo stesso tempo. Quelle paffute guanciotte rosse ed imbronciate erano un antistress perfetto.  
E non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno quel bambino sarebbe sbocciato diventando uno splendido adolescente. Come mai avrebbe immaginato di innamorarsi di lui.  
Non era una situazione per nulla semplice. Soprattutto non in un periodo in cui il suo Stato era dominato dal terrore dell'Inquisizione.  
Posò un bacio sui capelli dell'altro. Per loro poi era particolarmente complicato, nonostante fossero entrambi discendenti dell'Impero romano e tutti sapessero che allora l'omosessualità era tollerata. Anche il vecchio aveva amato un uomo. Sospirò.  
Tutto ciò che loro avevano di pagano era stato rimodellato dal cristianesimo. E la loro gente credeva fermamente in questa religione, per la quale desiderare o giacere con una persona del tuo stesso sesso era un peccato mortale.  
Ma lui amava Lovino. Nessuna religione avrebbe mai potuto fargli cambiare idea. Forse per qualcuno poteva ancora, dopo così tanti secoli, sembrare un peccato, ma lui non ci vedeva nulla di male. E nemmeno il ragazzo che ora dormiva beatamente tra le sue braccia. Anche se non era sempre stato così.  
Tra i due lui era sicuramente quello più religioso, nonostante Lovino avesse a casa il papato. Gli era sempre sembrato che per il ragazzo fosse più una questione etica, anche se si nascondeva sempre dietro alla scusa della religione.  
Osservò i capelli castani sparsi sul cuscino, mentre permetteva ai ricordi di farsi vivi.

_XVII siglo._

Mentre era impegnato in una guerra che stava distruggendo l'Europa, doveva combatterne una molto più intima.  
In un momento in cui la sua mente era annebbiata dai fumi dell'alcol aveva permesso alla propria bocca di dire cose che dovevano restare assolutamente segrete. Erano cose che aveva confidato soltanto a Francis – con il quale era ufficialmente in guerra al momento - , che probabilmente era l'unico che potesse capirlo, vista la strana relazione che aveva con Inglaterra. _  
Ed era proprio una di quelle sere in cui beveva e si confidava con il Francese che tutto successe.  
Aveva abbandonato Francis sul divano, nonostante le proteste di Lovino che voleva buttarlo fuori, a dormire in corridoio.  
Rise appoggiandosi all'adolescente che lo stava aiutando ad andare in camera da letto.  
- Non c'è nulla da ridere, bastardo! Guarda che ti mollo qui!  
Si appoggiò di più al ragazzo. Aveva sempre un buon profumo di pulito.  
- Poi mi chiudo a chiave in camera mia, chiaro? - aveva sibilato lanciandogli anche un'occhiataccia.  
- Francis sta dormendo – sospirò – e comunque non gli permetterei mai di avvicinarsi a te con quell'intento, ben sapendo che tu non vuoi.  
- Ovvio che non voglio! E' un maschio!  
Si aspettava la risposta di Lovino. Sapeva che al giovane piaceva solo il gentil sesso, vista poi l'evidente cotta che si era preso per Belle.  
Percepì il materasso sotto la schiena, e le poco gentili parole dell'Italiano raggiunsero subito le sue orecchie, mentre era impegnato a togliergli gli stivali per abbandonarli con un sordo tonfo sul pavimento. Appena sveglio ne avrebbe sentita una per colore, come ogni volta che beveva troppo.  
Sentì il materasso abbassarsi e subito dopo le dita di Lovino che gli aprivano la camicia: - Dovresti essere tu a badare a me, non io a te, bastardo.  
Sorrise. Adorava quando il ragazzo parlava in italiano, come se lui non lo capisse: - Lo siento, Lovi.  
- Lo siento un cazzo!  
Rise guardando il ragazzo. Oddio, quell'espressione accigliata era adorabile. Addirittura la dura linea delle sue labbra imbronciate era adorabile. Tutto di Lovino era adorabile.  
E prima che potesse rendersene conto, aveva afferrato la camicia del ragazzo, attirandolo a se e premendo le labbra sulle sue. Non lo aveva fermato nemmeno un primo rifiuto di Lovino, che poi, per qualche strana congiunzione astrale aveva miracolosamente risposto al bacio.  
Ma nonostante l'audacia del gesto, la fortuna non era stata dalla sua parte.  
Si era ritrovato con una guancia dolorante e con gli occhi di Lovino pieni di lacrime.  
- ...bastardo – aveva mormorato, prima di spostarsi velocemente dal letto. Era uscito sbattendo la porta, che lui era rimasto soltanto a fissare._

XVIII siglo.

Era appena ritornato dalle Province Unite. Stanco. Distrutto.  
Desiderava soltanto buttarsi sul letto e dormire per i prossimi cento anni.  
Invece, come aveva aperto la porta del suo appartamento madrileno, doveva fare i conti con un ragazzino che lo stava aspettando dietro la porta.  
- Lovino... - aveva avuto solo la forza di sussurrare il suo nome, prima che uno schiaffo raggiungesse il suo viso. Sapeva quale fosse il motivo. Lo sapeva bene e non aveva la forza di dirgli nulla.  
- Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo? - aveva quasi ringhiato, ma la sua voce era tremante. E Antonio proprio non riusciva a sopportare quel tono. Voleva dire che aveva pianto, e che probabilmente stava per farlo di nuovo.  
- Volevo dirtelo di persona. Non mi sembrava il caso di mandare una missiva mentre ero già sulla strada di casa – aveva guardato dietro il ragazzo. Non aveva la forza di guardarlo negli occhi. Perché sapeva che aveva fallito su tutta la linea.  
- Peccato che questa sia arrivata ieri! - aveva urlato, alzando una pergamena mezza stropicciata. Era un miracolo che non l'avesse ridotta in migliaia di pezzi.  
Ed era anche un miracolo che fosse ancora lì, ad aspettarlo.  
- Lo siento, Lovino... - mormorò mentre si spostava dall'ingresso e si dirigeva verso la cucina. Aveva bisogno di bere. Aveva bisogno di non pensare. Aveva forse solo bisogno di dormire, e poi svegliarsi per rendersi conto che tutto quello era soltanto un incubo.  
Forse l'indomani mattina, sarebbe iniziato con la loro solita routine. Con Lovino che entrava in camera sua. Che gli portava la colazione bestemmiando qualcosa. Lui gli avrebbe sorriso. E alla fine si sarebbero messi a fare colazione insieme. Si, sarebbe sicuramente andata così.  
- Lo siento un cazzo! Hai preferito i francesi a me! Mi hai venduto per avere loro! - la voce del ragazzo era come una pugnalata in pieno petto – Se non mi fosse arrivata questa lettera tu non mi avresti detto niente! E ti odio, Antonio! Ti detesto!  
Continuava a dargli le spalle. Stava iniziando a sgretolarsi tutto. Il suo impero. Lui. Lovino. Stava andando tutto in pezzi.  
- Era la condizione per finire la guerra – mormorò a mo' di scuse, ben sapendo che non c'erano parole capaci di rimediare a ciò che stava succedendo – E io non sono in grado di continuare a combattere.  
Era una resa la sua? Era una resa anche nei confronti del ragazzo? Era una resa perché Lovino non aveva mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti?  
Era una punizione per quel peccato?  
- Mi avevi fatto una promessa, figlio di puttana! Avevi promesso... - sentì la voce del ragazzo morire, trasformandosi in un singhiozzo.  
Si era voltato per guardarlo, per la prima volta da quando era entrato in casa. Vederlo con il volto rigato dalle lacrime non era mai stato semplice da accettare, e ora lo era anche meno.  
Mosse qualche passo verso di lui. Voleva abbracciarlo. Voleva tranquillizzarlo in qualche modo.  
...voleva solo tenerlo ancora con sé.  
- Avevi promesso che non mi avresti mai abbandonato... Me lo avevi giurato – con le maniche cercava inutilmente di asciugarsi il viso – Invece hai preferito quei cazzo di francesi! - aveva alzato nuovamente la voce, e lui non avrebbe mai creduto che la reazione di Lovino potesse essere così.  
Incurante delle proteste che avrebbe sollevato il ragazzo, si decise ad abbracciarlo. Lo strinse forte a se.  
Quella poteva essere l'ultima volta in cui lo vedeva. Non sapeva assolutamente cosa gli avrebbe riservato il futuro, e l'unica vera paura che aveva era quel timore che si faceva sempre più largo nel suo cuore. Cosa avrebbe fatto senza il ragazzo?  
- Non mi toccare! Non mi toccare mai più! - ma lui stava ignorando le sue lamentele. Lo strinse di più, mentre affondava il viso tra i suoi capelli. Il corpo del ragazzo stava tremando contro il suo, e non riusciva proprio a sopportare quelle lacrime.  
- Sarà solo per un periodo... Vedrai, presto verrò a prenderti – baciò piano i suoi capelli – Pensala come una vacanza, e potrai stare con Feliciano...  
Le dita di Lovino strinsero con forza la stoffa della sua camicia, mentre continuava a tremare.  
No, non avrebbe mai creduto che lo avrebbe visto piangere ad una loro possibile separazione. Non dopo quanto era successo tra di loro in passato. Non dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva detto in tutto quel tempo in cui avevano vissuto insieme.  
- Sai che non posso stare senza di te - si, ora si sarebbe sbilanciato. Avrebbe detto anche le cose che aveva sempre taciuto. Perché forse era l'ultima volta in cui aveva occasione di farlo – E anche se hai sempre fatto finta di niente, sai benissimo cosa provo per te – parlava lentamente, come se non volesse turbarlo. Ma in realtà erano già turbati entrambi.  
- Si, per questo ora ti farai scopare da Francis e ti dimenticherai di me – le mani di Lovino fecero pressione sul suo petto, e lui lo liberò da quell'abbraccio che forse era diventato troppo pesante per il ragazzo – ...non voglio più sentire niente.  
Semplice difesa. Come sempre. Ferirlo per proteggere se stesso. E lo lasciò fare. Mentre il ragazzo usciva dalla cucina, senza aggiungere altro.  
Quando sarebbe uscito così da quella casa, lui avrebbe continuato a esistere?

_XIX siglo._

_Il bicchiere di vino rosso rimase sospeso a mezz'aria, tra la tavola e la sua bocca, mentre fissava il giovane uomo che gli sedeva di fronte.  
- Puoi ripetere, per favore? - non poteva togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Non poteva nemmeno abbassare quella mano che stupidamente continuava a tenere il calice a mezz'aria. Forse perché quelle parole non le aveva mai nemmeno immaginate.  
O meglio, aveva fatto di tutto pur di non ascoltare le voci che giungevano dall'Italia. Quelle piccole sommosse non volevano dire nulla. Dopo la Restaurazione, tutto era tornato alla normalità.  
Soprattutto la vivacità del suo amato Meridione.  
Sbuffò mentre appoggiava il proprio calice e guardava negli occhi lo Spagnolo: - Feliciano ed io uniremo l'Italia. Cosa c'è di così difficile da capire in questa frase?  
Tutto, avrebbe voluto rispondergli.  
- Non capisco – aveva finalmente appoggiato il calice a sua volta. Cercava le parole giuste. Voleva capire in cosa avesse sbagliato stavolta – Sei già indipendente. Non ti basta?  
- Sono ancora governato da dei bastardi spagnoli.  
Aveva spalancato gli occhi. Non si aspettava una simile risposta. Che odiasse lui non lo aveva mai nascosto. Ma l'odio verso tutta la Spagna era qualcosa di assolutamente nuovo.  
- Certo, sono meglio i tuoi, ma sono comunque stranieri. E io voglio essere finalmente solo Italia. Non voglio più essere governato da qualche bastardo straniero, e Feliciano la pensa come me.  
Continuava a guardare il ragazzo. Quando era diventato così grande da parlare di politica? Normalmente, era sempre lui che decideva, anche se faceva credere a Lovino che non fosse così.  
Per questo gli aveva concesso quella sorta di indipendenza, permettendogli di avere dei regni suoi, anche se governati dagli spagnoli. Per questo gli aveva permesso l'istituzione del Regno delle Due Sicilie. Tutto pur di farlo sentire indipendente, ma per poterlo avere ancora vicino.  
- Ma a Feliciano piace stare con Roderich e Elizaveta... - farfugliò, con la mente ancora annebbiata da quella rivelazione a fine pasto. Si portò una mano alla fronte, massaggiandosi le tempie. Sarebbe finita così? Lovino se ne sarebbe andato per sempre?  
- Tu non puoi capire come ci si senta, oppressi dal piede straniero su di noi. Anche nel peggiore dei tuoi momenti sei sempre stato abbastanza forte da mantenere la tua indipendenza e anche le tue colonie.  
Sentiva gli occhi del ragazzo su di sé. Non era forte. Non più. Era solo abbastanza vecchio da saper navigare nel mondo e riuscire a salvare sempre la pelle in qualche modo.  
L'aveva fatto anche per salvare Lovino.  
- E allora cosa vuoi? La mia benedizione, Lovino? - incurvò le labbra in quello che poteva essere un sorriso. Ma non aveva molta voglia di ridere. Non in un momento simile. Non ora che lo stava per perdere di nuovo.  
L'Italiano distolse lo sguardo. Nonostante tutto, Spagna lo intimoriva, perché Antonio non era sempre la persona spensierata che gli altri erano abituati a vedere. No, Antonio sapeva essere anche molto crudele. Ed era meglio non avere niente a che fare con lui in quei momenti.  
- No, non voglio nessuna benedizione. Sono solo venuto ad informarti di persona – restò in silenzio per un attimo, osservando la stanza – Credo di dovertelo, almeno questo.  
- Se proprio mi devi qualcosa, allora devi restare – suonava così patetico anche a se stesso – Cambieremo tutto ciò che vuoi. Miglioreremo la tua posizione in Europa.  
- Non pregarmi come se fossi una delle tue donne, Spagna – l'aveva guardato negli occhi, serio e forse anche arrabbiato. Strinse un pugno, mentre continuava a guardare l'uomo di fronte a se. Non avrebbe ceduto. Non questa volta – Mio fratello ed io diventeremo uno Stato indipendente, e saremo governati da regnanti italiani. Non voglio più essere un tuo sottoposto. Voglio essere finalmente riconosciuto per ciò che sono.  
Spagna continuava a guardarlo, incapace di proferire parola. Perché se Lovino fosse diventato indipendente, lui non lo avrebbe più visto. Avrebbe perso la persona per lui più importante.  
E non lo voleva.  
- La prossima volta che ci vedremo, sarò il Regno d'Italia._

Note storiche: la parte intitolata XVII siglo è ambientata durante la Guerra dei Trent'Anni, per il semplice motivo che iniziò come una guerra di religione. Si, lo so benissimo che Spagna e Francia erano nemiche in questa guerra, ma per qualche strano motivo, io ho sempre pensato che loro, nonostante il rapporto tra i loro Stati non fosse proprio rosa e fiori, fossero sempre amici. Quindi questa è solo una piccola licenza "poetica" che mi prendo.  
Tornando più specificatamente alla guerra: questa ebbe 4 fasi (boemo-palatina, danese, svedese, franco-svedese). Inizia nel 1618 come guerra tra protestanti e cattolici, e si riduce ad essere alla fine una guerra per l'egemonia della Francia o degli Asburgo. La Spagna, oltre a combattere per motivi religiosi, combatte anche perché era interessata a esercitare una decisiva influenza sul Sacro Romano Impero per garantirsi la possibilità di affrontare la guerra con gli olandesi (dichiaratasi indipendenti nel 1581) che durava ormai da molti anni, e che sarebbe ripresa apertamente nel 1621, allo scadere cioè della tregua dei dodici anni.  
Nell'impossibilità di proseguire la guerra, gli Asburgod'Austria, detentori della corona imperialeabbandonarono i propri disegni egemonici e firmarono la Pace di Vestfalia(1648). La Spagna invece, non volendo riconoscere l'egemonia francese che si stava profilando in Europa, continuò a lottare fino al totale esaurimento delle proprie forze, sancito dal Trattato dei Pirenei(1659).**  
**La Spagna, che continuò ancora a combattere con la Francia dopo la firma della pace, evidenziò chiaramente i segni della inarrestabile decadenza già iniziata negli ultimi decenni del secolo XVI; sconfitta sul fronte pirenaicoe su quello dei Paesi Bassi, tormentata internamente dalle rivolte della Catalognae del Portogallo, si vide costretta a riconoscere l'indipendenza dell'Olandaprima e del Portogallo poi, che venne messo sotto protezione dell'Inghilterra. Più tardi l'Impero diede l'indipendenza alla Svizzera. Il ruolo della Spagna in Europa veniva parzialmente ridimensionato: doveva rinunciare al suo ruolo egemonico, ma rimaneva detentrice di un vasto impero coloniale e di un esercito efficiente.**  
**Per ulteriori informazioni: wiki/Guerra_dei_trent'anni

La parte XVIII siglo è ambientata invece durante la Guerra di Successione spagnola. Nel 1700 muore l'ultimo Asburgo di Spagna, Carlo II. Succede che, mentre questi era ancora in vita, aveva designato come suo erede Filippo d'Angiò, nipote del re di Francia Luigi XIV, il quale assumeva il nome di Filippo V.La maggior parte delle dinastie regnanti, comunque, al momento vantava parentele con l'illustre moribondo. Olanda ed Inghilterra desideravano dividersi l'immensa eredità: territori in Nord Africa, in America ed in Asia, Napoli e la Sicilia, il Ducato di Milano, lo Stato dei Presidii, il Marchesato di Finale, le Baleari, Gibilterra, i Paesi Bassi, la Sardegna. La Spagna, benché se ne riconoscesse generalmente la decadenza economica e politica, aveva a disposizione un'estensione territoriale tale da allettare le altre nazioni europee con la prospettiva di vantaggiosi traffici commerciali. Tutte le ipotesi formulate avevano quindi come obiettivo principale lo smembramento della grande potenza economica e militare della Spagna. Il perché era fin troppo evidente: l'"impero" spagnolo, infatti, unendosi integralmente ad uno qualunque dei troni delle grandi potenze europee, avrebbe fatto spostare certamente l'asse dell'equilibrio politico-militare ed economico a favore di quest'ultimo. Queste condizioni resero difficilmente governabile il rapporto tra gli stati e impossibile il mantenimento della pace.  
Ad un certo punto, l'Austria pensò anche di mettere un erede suo sul trono di Spagna, in modo che si mantenesse la dinastia Asburgica. E quando tutto lasciava presagire una definitiva sconfitta della Francia che avrebbe trascinato con sé anche il designato nuovo re di Spagna Filippo V, nel 1711 si registrò una svolta politica inaspettata e decisiva per la risoluzione del conflitto. Moriva, infatti, l'Imperatore Giuseppe I e gli succedeva il fratello già pretendente al trono di Spagna, l'arciduca Carlo d'Asburgo, col nome di Carlo VI (lo stesso che poi farà scoppiare la Guerra di Successione austriaca, avendo designato come erede al trono sua figlia, Maria Teresa).  
La guerra si concluse tra il 1713 e il 1714 con da una parte la pace di Utrecht tra Francia e gli altri "avversari" e la pace di Rastatt tra Francia e Austria. Nella prima pace gli impegni presi furono:

Filippo d'Angiò veniva riconosciuto legittimo re di Spagna con il nome di Filippo V, ma la sua corona veniva separata da quella di Francia.

Spagna cedeva all'Austria i Paesi Bassi spagnoli, il regno di Napoli e quello di Sardegna, nonché il Ducato di Milano e lo Stato dei Presidii in Toscana.

Spagna cedeva all'Inghilterra la rocca di Gibilterra e l'isola di Minorca nelle Baleari.

Francia cedeva all'Inghilterra i territori nordamericani di Terranova, l'Acadia e la Baia di Hudson. Inoltre si impegnava a non più appoggiare le rivendicazioni dei cattolici Stuart al trono inglese espellendo Giacomo III dalla Lorena e riconoscendo quale legittimo re d'Inghilterra Guglielmo d'Orange, marito di Maria, figlia primogenita del defunto Giacomo II.

olandesi veniva concesso il diritto di costruire fortificazioni militari lungo il confine tra i Paesi Bassi ex spagnoli, ora austriaci, e la Francia.

duca Vittorio Amedeo II di Savoia venne assegnata la Sicilia con il relativo titolo regio, nonché Casale e tutto il Monferrato, parte della Lomellina e la Valsesia.

Ducato di Mantova (gli ex domini gonzagheschi) rimaneva all'Austria.

regione della Gheldria veniva ceduta alla Prussia

Spagna cedeva all'Inghilterra l'_asiento de negros_, ovvero il monopolio del commercio degli schiavi africani verso l'America, nonché il cosiddetto _vascello di permissione_, ovvero l'autorizzazione ad un vascello inglese di attraccare una volta l'anno in uno dei porti dell'America meridionale per poter commerciare liberamente le proprie merci.  
Gli impegni assunti dalla Francia e dall'Austria a Rastatt furono i seguenti:

La Francia riconosceva tutti i nuovi possedimenti asburgici in Italia: il milanese, il napoletano e la Sardegna e riconosceva, altresì, l'assegnazione definitiva all'Impero dei Paesi Bassi spagnoli.

I principi elettori di Baviera e di Colonia venivano reintegrati nei loro possedimenti.

I trattati di Utrecht e Rastatt, dopo aver smembrato l'impero spagnolo, sancirono molti cambiamenti nel rapporto di forze tra le maggiori potenze europee e mondiali. Sinteticamente potremmo così riassumerli:

Il tramonto definitivo della Spagna come grande potenza, nonostante le colonie d'oltremare fossero rimaste legate alla madrepatria.

Il fallimento delle mire espansionistiche ed egemoniche della Francia di Luigi XIV.

La rinuncia parziale da parte della Francia e a favore dell'Inghilterra di parte dei suoi possedimenti continentali nell'America del Nord, riservandosi soltanto poche presenze nell'area caraibica.

L'affermazione dell'Inghilterra come potenza marittima egemone nel mondo e suo monopolio, unitamente agli olandesi, del controllo sulle rotte commerciali verso l'America e verso l'oriente.

L'affermazione dell'Austria asburgica come prima e più grande potenza presente sul continente europeo.

La nascita del nuovo Regno di Prussia nell'Europa orientale.

L'acquisizione del titolo regio da parte dei Savoia, del quale Vittorio Amedeo II fu il primo a fregiarsi.

L'avvicendamento della dinastia Borbone sul trono di Spagna, dopo due secoli di dinastia asburgica.

L'attracco di un vascello inglese, una volta l'anno, in uno dei porti spagnoli dell'America meridionale, notoriamente chiusi a tutti i Paesi non appartenenti alla Spagna, per poter liberamente commerciare significava l'inizio dello scardinamento delle misure protezionistiche adottate dalla Spagna per favorire le proprie navi nel trasporto delle merci da e verso l'Europa.

Inoltre, in seguito ai trattati di Utrecht e Rastatt, Filippo V salvò il trono ma allo stesso tempo dovette rinunciare a tutti i possedimenti in Europa, cosa che però gli permise di concentrarsi maggiormente sulla politica interna per migliorarne la situazione. Successivamente la Spagna si ritrovò nuovamente a fronteggiare l'Austria a causa degli interessi in Italia di entrambe le potenze, così la Spagna firmò con la Francia i cosiddetti _Pactos de familia_.  
Anche per questo ringrazio Wikipedia che di certe cose fa degli schemi perfetti. Fosse per me scriverei pagine su pagine di spiegazione storica: wiki/Guerra_di_successione_spagnola

XIX siglo: succede che... Alla fine delle guerre napoleoniche nel 1815 la Spagna ed il suo esercito sono completamente distrutti. Questo spingerà molte colonie all'indipendenza. In questo contesto si inserisce il concetto di Restaurazione. La Restaurazione, sul piano strettamente storico-politico, è il processo di ristabilimento del potere dei sovrani assoluti in Europa, ossia dell'Ancien Régime, in seguito alla sconfitta di Napoleone. Essa ha inizio nel 1814 con il Congresso di Vienna, convocato dalle grandi potenze per ridisegnare i confini europei (gli Imperi di Austria e Russia e i Regni di Prussia e Gran Bretagna). Teoricamente si cercò di ritornare integralmente all'Ancien Régime, ma in pratica si trovò un compromesso fra il vecchio e il nuovo sistema di governo. Molte delle istituzioni francesi, in campo amministrativo, giuridico ed economico, vennero mantenute là dove i francesi le avevano instaurate. Era poi difficile sradicare dalle coscienze le idee di libertà e uguaglianza introdotte con la rivoluzione. Infine, questo tentativo di ritorno all'Ancien Régime era un compromesso antistorico, per l'irreversibilità del processo di secolarizzazione iniziato, o meglio, affrettato dalla rivoluzione francese.  
Ogni Stato praticamente tornò a com'era prima di Napoleone. Tranne il Sacro Romano Impero che non venne riformato.  
In Italia, il Regno di Napoli venne ricondotto sotto la monarchia di Ferdinando IV di Borbone che già governava il Regno di Sicilia che venne abolito nel 1816 con la creazione del Regno delle Due Sicilie con capitale Napoli. Il re assunse il nuovo titolo di Ferdinando I delle Due Sicilie. Come tutti sappiamo, il Meridione è stato per molto tempo sotto il dominio spagnolo, con brevi interruzioni di domini francesi e austriaco. E l'ultimo dominio spagnolo risale appunto al Regno delle Due Sicilieesistito tra il 1816 ed il 1861. Il regno venne istituito dal re Ferdinando di Borbone, dopo il Congresso di Vienna e il Trattato di Casalanza, che soppresse il Regno di Napoli e il Regno di Sicilia e la relativa costituzione che li teneva separati.  
Il Regno Delle Due Sicilie cessò di esistere il 20 marzo 1861, giorno della resa della Fortezza di Civitella del Tronto, ultima roccaforte borbonica. In quello stesso anno, il 17 marzo, si unificò ufficialmente il Regno d'Italia.  
wiki/Restaurazione

wiki/Regno_delle_Due_Sicilie


	3. Chapter 3

Titolo: Fuego de Infierno  
Personaggi: Spagna/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas  
Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
Numero capitoli: 3/3  
Generi: storico, drammatico, introspettivo, slice of life, romantico  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: arancione  
Numero parole: 2184  
Nota dell'autore: Ultimo capitolo di questo piccolo viaggio che ho deciso di fare nella storia di Antonio e di come il suo amore per Lovino sia sopravvissuto per tutti questi secoli.  
Si, probabilmente avrei dovuto basarmi molto di più solo su Antonio, ma quando penso a loro due non riesco a scindere la loro storia.  
Dedico anche questo capitolo alla mia Lovi. Perché la amo tanto.

E ringrazio tutti voi che avete letto e messo la storia tra le preferite/seguite. Sopratutto Lyu chan, HamletRedDiablo e Lucifer che l'hanno commentata su EFP3 Spero che anche questo capitolo vi piaccia 3  
E la dedico anche ai nuovi lettori di 3

Ah, alla fine delle note storiche vi lascio anche il "soundtrack" di questa breve storia 3

_XX siglo._

Il periodo che si apriva di fronte a loro non era per nulla roseo.  
Sia lui che Lovino avevano permesso a dei regimi davvero discutibili di insediarsi al potere. E ora entrambi ne portavano il peso sulle loro spalle. Dei regimi che erano probabilmente quanto di peggio potesse capitargli, anche se in un primo momento non se ne erano resi conto.  
Girò il viso verso il ragazzo che era seduto accanto al suo letto.  
No, ragazzo era sbagliato. Oramai Lovino era un giovane uomo. E lui lo aveva visto sbocciare, e lo aveva fatto sbocciare. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso a quel pensiero.  
- A cosa diavolo stai pensando, bastardo? Non c'è nulla per cui sorridere – aveva alzato gli occhi dal giornale che era arrivato quella mattina e lo aveva fulminato.  
Aveva ragione. Non c'era assolutamente nulla per cui sorridere. Anche se la vicinanza di Lovino riusciva a placare ogni dolore. Sia del suo corpo, che della sua anima.  
- Ti fa ancora male? - ripiegò il giornale, e poi si alzò per sedersi sul letto. Era preoccupato. E aveva la stessa espressione di molti secoli prima, quando lo accoglieva a casa in lacrime.  
- Solo un po'... - mormorò poggiando una mano sul petto per sfiorare la fasciatura.  
- Perché sei andato lì? - sentiva gli occhi di Lovino su di sé ed in qualche modo la sua aura omicida lo terrorizzava – Guarda come sei ridotto!

_Sorrise debolmente: - Era una cosa che dovevo fare... Per avere la coscienza a posto... - lo disse piano, sperando che l'altro non sentisse.  
- Ma tu non hai la coscienza a posto! E se ti fosse successo qualcosa? Se fossi morto? Non pensi a come mi potrei sentire io? - aveva parlato a voce alta e le sue guance si erano tinte di un bel rosso.  
Cosa poteva fare se non sorridere ad una simile dimostrazione d'affetto?  
- Io non posso morire e non morirò mai. Ormai dovresti aver capito che non posso lasciarti – lo guardò e gli sorrise. Le guance rosse del ragazzo erano una visione deliziosa.  
E poi era vero. Anche volendo, non poteva morire. Nessuno di loro poteva morire. Non ancora.  
- E' inutile che fai tanto il figo. Guarda in che stato sei ridotto – aveva alzato una mano, ma era rimasta li a mezz'aria. Già, Lovino si vergognava sempre a toccarlo.  
Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi: - Non avrei dovuto permettere che i tedeschi usassero una delle mie città come esperimento. E volevo evitarlo. Ma non ho potuto... - per questo ora si ritrovava in quel letto, con una vistosa bruciatura sulla schiena.  
Lovino era arrivato subito in Spagna, appena aveva saputo cos'era successo. E sapeva bene che lo avrebbe trovato lì, a Guernica. Ed era stato incurante del fatto che si fosse esposto troppo.  
Era venuto fino in Spagna solo per lui. In un epoca in cui l'omosessualità veniva nuovamente punita severamente. In un epoca in cui un uomo era considerato tale solo se faceva sfornare un figlio dietro l'altro ad una povera moglie.  
Il giovane uomo si era alzato dal letto per aprire la finestra: - Feliciano è tutto preso da Ludwig e pende dalle sue labbra. Quindi temo che prima o poi ci troveremo invischiati in una guerra anche noi – si era appoggiato al davanzale, e sembrava quasi un angelo così illuminato dalla luce del sole – Anche se io preferirei restare neutrale.  
Antonio lo stava guardando. A Lovino non erano mai piaciute le guerre. Non perché fosse debole o codardo, ma perché aveva visto fin troppe guerre e morti. Suo nonno era morto in guerra. Lui era tornato diverse volte a casa più morto che vivo. E di certo questo aveva influito molto sul modo di pensare del ragazzo.  
- Ti proteggerò io – sorrise allungando una mano verso quella di Lovino, per poterla accarezzare, anche solo con la punta delle dita._

Ma non aveva potuto mantenere quella promessa.  
Una volta scoppiata la guerra, che ben presto si era estesa a livello mondiale, lui si era dichiarato ufficialmente neutrale. Non aveva abbastanza forza per gettarsi nella mischia.  
Anche se il suo governo aveva deciso di mandare dei volontari in aiuto dei nazifascisti.  
E lui non si era opposto. Perché questo era l'unico modo che aveva per poter aiutare Lovino in qualche modo.  
Anche se non condivideva molti degli ideali di cui doveva farsi interprete, continuava a recitare la parte di uno Stato totalitario. Perché era questo che un bravo Stato faceva. Si faceva interprete della volontà dei più o anche semplicemente della volontà dei potenti. Cercava di reprimere la sua personalità e le sue passioni. E il più delle volte anche ci riusciva.  
Non ce la faceva solo quando c'era di mezzo Lovino. In quel caso perdeva completamente la ragione e si lasciava guidare soltanto dai propri sentimenti.  
Era successo in passato, quando aveva sperperato ingenti somme per proteggerlo dall'Impero ottomano che cercava di conquistarlo. Era successo anche quando aveva dovuto cederlo all'Austria, dopo la Guerra dei Trent'Anni. Era successo quando Lovino e Feliciano avevano deciso di unificare l'Italia.  
E succedeva anche ora mentre si trovava in Italia assieme ai volontari.  
- Potevi anche restartene a Madrid, o a Barcellona, o dove cazzo volevi – Lovino si era alzato dal letto che avevano condiviso, e stava andando verso la cucina. Nudo.  
- Ma era una buona occasione per vedere se stavi bene – si era stiracchiato distendendo così i muscoli delle spalle e mormorando soddisfatto di quella sensazione.  
Dalla cucina si udì qualche insulto rivolto alla sua persona e dopo pochi minuti il ragazzo era ritornato in camera con due tazze di caffellatte e si era seduto al suo fianco: - Guarda che non sono più un moccioso, bastardo. Ho imparato a badare a me stesso.  
Gli aveva sorriso e Lovino era arrossito lievemente. Arrossiva sempre quando lo Spagnolo gli sorrideva: - Lo so bene che non sei un moccioso -aveva permesso alle labbra di assumere una posizione maliziosa – Credo di aver aspettato davvero un'infinità di tempo prima di vederti crescere...  
- Ma che porco che sei! Giuro che è l'ultima volta che ti faccio entrare nel mio letto! - aveva appoggiato la tazza di Antonio sul comodino, mentre si metteva più comodo sul materasso.  
- Beh, sai che almeno fino alla fine della guerra non verrò più a trovarti. Non vorrei farti correre pericoli inutili – si era messo a sedere, non togliendogli gli occhi di dosso.  
- Come se non me li avessi mai fatti correre! - le sue labbra si piegarono in un broncio, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
Lovino aveva proprio ragione. Da sempre quei sentimenti potevano essere un pericolo. Per lui. Per Lovino. Per entrambi.  
Ed aveva sempre cercato di dissimulare questo amore come semplice affetto. Anche se a volte proprio non ci riusciva. Erano entrambi così giovani quando si erano ritrovati a vivere insieme. E sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai dovuto guardare con desiderio un altro uomo, ma proprio gli era impossibile. Specialmente con Lovino.  
Quel ragazzo era diventato quasi un'ossessione per lui.  
Anche ora, in quest'epoca di nuova persecuzione, lui si stava esponendo troppo.  
Quanti erano stati puniti per aver amato un altro uomo, solo perché in questo modo non contribuivano a dare figli alla nazione? Ne aveva perso il conto oramai. Ma davvero non si sentiva in grado di giudicare nessuno.  
Lui amava il ragazzo che aveva di fronte. Lo avrebbe amato in ogni caso, uomo o donna che fosse.  
- Smettila di fissarmi. Sei imbarazzante, bastardo – aveva sorriso, notando come il ragazzo nascondesse il viso nella tazza.  
- Stavo solo pensando che un giorno farò di te mia moglie – sorrise ancora, ricevendo come prima risposta un calcio nello stinco.  
- Fottiti.

Madrid, XXI siglo.

__Affondò il viso tra il collo e la spalla di Lovino, che era impegnato nel preparare la colazione. Si inebriò del profumo della sua pelle, mentre con le braccia gli cingeva la vita.  
- Va a farti la barba. Pungi – protestò, ma non cerco di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.  
- Solo un momento, _querido_, poi vado – fece aderire di più i loro corpi lasciando l'altro sbuffare. Stare così assieme al ragazzo, era sempre una gioia. Una volta aveva creduto di averlo perso per sempre e che non avrebbero mai potuto essere di nuovo felici.  
Anche se forse il più felice tra i due era lui, viste le continue proteste del ragazzo.  
- Quando ti deciderai a cambiare appartamento? - aveva sciolto l'abbraccio mentre si allungava per prendere due tazze. Si era poi spostato verso il frigo, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata dalla finestra.  
Antonio si era appoggiato al mobile e lo aveva guardato. Vederlo muoversi per quella cucina lo rendeva sempre felice. Perché quella era stata la loro casa per molto tempo.  
- Non trovo nulla di male in questo appartamento. Quindi penso che non lo cambierò ancora per qualche tempo – sorrise, mentre girava la testa per guardare fuori. La strada era affollata come sempre, di turisti e madrileni.  
- E' vecchio! - protestò l'altro, apparecchiando la tavola. E Antonio si concentrò completamente su di lui. Ma metteva apposta addosso le sue magliette, per provocarlo?  
- Quando ho detto che mi sarei trasferito nella tenuta subito fuori Madrid, hai protestato per mesi – mormorò con voce lamentosa, muovendosi verso il tavolo.  
- Subito fuori Madrid? - alzò la voce e parlò con quel suo tono isterico che Antonio trovava adorabile. Si, era decisamente masochista, si disse – E' dispersa in mezzo al nulla tra Madrid e San Lorenzo!  
- Dove dovrei trasferirmi allora? Nella _Gran Via_? - aveva sbattuto un paio di volte le palpebre.  
E notò il ragazzo sospirare. Lovino lo sapeva che lo Spagnolo fosse un nostalgico, ma non credeva fino a questo punto. Continuava a vivere nel quartiere asburgico. Nello stesso appartamento che aveva occupato per secoli. Con sempre la stessa vista della _calle Mayor_. Beh, forse non la stessa visto lo scorrere del tempo.  
- Resta anche qui se ti piace così tanto – sbuffò mentre gli si sedeva di fronte per iniziare a fare colazione.  
Antonio non riusciva proprio a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Era troppo concentrato su una cosa che voleva dirgli da quando era arrivato ed era andato all'aeroporto a prenderlo. Ci stava pensando anche mentre il ragazzo era ancora in Italia.  
- Ho qualcosa sulla faccia? - aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e lo fissava con quello che doveva essere uno sguardo veramente truce.  
- Stavo pensando che i tempi cambiano davvero – aveva sorriso e spostato lo sguardo sulle proprie mani – Quando mi sono innamorato di te, dicevano che la mia anima sarebbe bruciata all'inferno per l'eternità, – con la coda dell'occhio notò che Lovino distoglieva lo sguardo e arrossiva. Arrossiva sempre quando si parlava dei loro sentimenti – Mentre ora c'è più tolleranza, possiamo dire.  
Aveva nuovamente inarcato il sopracciglio e lo guardava ora curioso. Era sicuro della sua curiosità, visto come lo stava guardando.  
-_ ¡Espera un minuto! _- aveva sorriso e si era alzato. Forse era arrivato il momento giusto, pensò mentre si dirigeva nella propria stanza e rovistava in un cassetto.  
Tornò di corsa in cucina, dove lo attendeva un Lovino confuso e curioso: - Che cazzo hai?  
Ma lo Spagnolo ignorò completamente la sua domanda: - Sai, io ti amo da moltissimo tempo. Forse da sempre – ignorò le guance rosse del ragazzo all'ennesima dichiarazione che gli faceva – E ho sempre pensato che un giorno avrei voluto rendere tutto questo ufficiale.  
- Tutti sanno che facciamo sesso – mugugnò tra i denti. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a certe dichiarazioni.  
Antonio ignorò nuovamente le sue parole: - Credevo non sarebbe mai stato possibile, ma hanno finalmente approvato la legge... - sentiva le labbra tese in un sorriso, ma non riusciva proprio a essere serio come aveva sperato. Si era inginocchiato accanto al ragazzo e aveva teso la mano, contenente una scatolina, che aveva già aperto.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si erano fatti grandi e studiavano prima il contenuto della scatola ricoperta di velluto e poi lui. Quel piccolo cerchio di oro bianco lo aveva davvero confuso, a quanto pareva. Il suo stupore aveva poi lasciato spazio all'imbarazzo, e le sue guance si erano tinte di rosso.  
- _¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _- aveva chiesto senza ulteriori tentennamenti. Erano secoli che aspettava questa occasione, e finalmente la legge gliel'aveva posta su un piatto d'argento. Era logico che non avrebbe perso altro tempo.  
Lovino continuava a guardare prima lui, poi l'anello. L'anello e poi lui. L'aveva fatto diverse volte, che gli erano sembrate un'eternità.  
- ...minimo tre pasti al giorno e una siesta - aveva mormorato, ancora rosso, anche se lo stava guardando negli occhi.  
- Allora è un no?  
- No – ora aveva distolto lo sguardo e le sue guance erano diventate ancora più rosse.  
- Allora è un sì? - Antonio aveva sorriso, mentre prendeva una delle mani del ragazzo tra le proprie.  
- No! - ma le sue labbra sorridenti lo stavano tradendo.

__

Fine.

Note storiche: Il primo paragrafo nomina la vicenda di Guernica. Una cittadina basca, utilizzata nel 1937 come esperimento dai tedeschi, per vedere cosa potevano fare i loro aerei in un bombardamento a Germania di Hitler attaccò per appoggiare gli sforzi di Francisco Franco nel rovesciare il governo legittimo della Repubblica Spagnola. La città venne devastata, anche se miracolosamente l'Assemblea Basca e il Gernikako Arbola sopravvissero. Ci sono comunque contraddizioni nella versione dell'evento, dovute alla esigenze della propaganda di guerra. Le forze fasciste negarono che il bombardamento fosse mai avvenuto, mentre le forze repubblicane e la stampa a loro favorevole gonfiarono il numero delle vittime. Si trattò di un'azione di guerra, ma che ha portato (probabilmente voluto) anche ad un attacco "terroristico" alla popolazione civile, del tipo che sarebbe diventato la prassi in tutta la Seconda guerra mondiale da entrambe le parti. La prova di questo dato è il fatto che vi erano degli "obiettivi militari" citati come il bersaglio dell'azione militare: il ponte, alla ferrovia con un importante snodo ed a tre fabbriche di armi. Esistono i piani di volo ed i rapporti dei piloti che confermano questo. Occorre però precisare che tali obiettivi uscirono con pochi danni dall'attacco.

Durante il regime franchista la versione ufficiale della propaganda del regime spagnolo negò l'esistenza stessa del bombardamento, sostenendo che la città era stata distrutta dagli stessi Repubblicani in fuga, per lasciare "terra bruciata" (Guernica fu infatti occupata dai falangisti due giorni dopo il bombardamento). Tuttavia le autorità della Repubblica Federale tedesca hanno riconosciuto ufficialmente, dopo la Seconda guerra mondiale, la responsabilità della tedesca Luftwaffe nella distruzione della cittadina basca, a mezzo di bombardamento aereo.  
Beh, diversi artisti si sono poi ispirati agli eventi di Guernica. Il più famoso è probabilmente il quadro di Picasso, attualmente esposto al Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofia di Madrid.  
wiki/Guerra_civile_spagnola  
wiki/Bombardamento_di_Guernica  
wiki/Guernica_(Picasso)

La Guerra civile spagnola si concluse nel 1939 con la vittoria dei nazionalisti di Franco. Nello stesso anno, pochi mesi più tardi, scoppiava la Seconda guerra mondiale, con la Germania che invadeva la Polonia.  
La Spagna non si schiera mai apertamente con l'Asse, preferendo dichiararsi non belligerante con la Germania. In seguito alla sconfitta della Francia, continuò con la non belligeranza con la Germania, offrendole anche l'ulilizzo dei propri porti, fino al ritorno alla completa neutralità nel 1943, quando le sorti della guerra apparvero decisamente sfavorevoli all'Asse.  
Franco inviò truppe della División Azul per combattere sul fronte orientale contro l'Unione Sovietica, tra il 1941 e il 1943. Si trattava di unità volontaria, che ufficialmente hanno combattuto fino al 1943, ma che è rimasta dalla parte dei tedeschi fino al 1944.  
Successivamente truppe spagnole affiancarono quelle statunitensi nella liberazione delle Filippine dall'occupazione giapponese.  
L'Italia entrò in guerra il 10 giugno del 1940 dalla parte della Germania. Combatté al suo fianco fino al 1943, quando il 8 settembre 1943 venne firmato l'armistizio (in realtà venne firmato il 3, ma reso pubblico l'8), e una parte dell'Italia iniziava a combattere dalla parte degli Alleati. Mentre nell'Italia occupata dai nazisti si forma la Repubblica di Salò.  
Gli alleati sbarcarono in Sicilia (Operazione Husky), e da lì, dal Meridione, iniziarono a risalire la penisola.  
wiki/Seconda_guerra_mondiale  
wiki/Divisione_Blu  
wiki/Operazione_Husky

Nell'ultimo paragrafo invece arriviamo ad una storia a noi molto più contemporanea. E siamo in Spagna nel 2005.  
Il 30 giugno 2005 viene approvata dal parlamento spagnolo la legge n. 13/2995 ed entra in vigore il 3 luglio 2005. Questa legge cambia sul diritto di famiglia estende la possibilità di contrarre matrimonio civile anche alle coppie di omosessuali.  
La riforma è stata realizzata modificando l'articolo 44 del codice civile spagnolo, nel quale si è specificato che il matrimonio richiede gli stessi requisiti e produce gli stessi effetti quando a contrarlo sono due persone dello stesso o di diverso sesso. Tale modifica ha esteso ai coniugi omosessuali il diritto di adottare congiuntamente, oltre che quello di adottare l'uno i figli dell'altro, biologici o adottivi che siano.  
Questo evento viene ripreso anche in Hetalia. E in esso, Spagna, dopo aver informato Feliciano e Austria della nuova legge,e dopo che Austria gli chiede se ora vuole sposarsi, si gira verso Lovino, il quale, da bravo tsundere gli risponde: "Minimo tre pasti al giorno e una siesta". *sospira * Antonio però lo prende come un no.  
Sempre nell'ultima parte vengono nominati dei luoghi di Madrid o dintorni. La Gran Via e la Calle Mayor sono due strade di Madrid. La Calle Mayor è nel quartiere asburgico, e quando sono stata a Madrid, ho visto un palazzo (anche fotografato) nel quale secondo me potrebbe vivere Antonio. Ma poi, visto che Antonio è anche uno che non disdegna il lavoro nei campi, ho pensato, per motivi storici, che lui potesse avere una casa da qualche parte tra Madrid e San Lorenzo de El Escorial, luogo dove Filippo II (quello del primo capitolo) fece costruire il Monasterio de El Escorial, utilizzato come residenza reale. E visto che il re solo raramente si spostava a Madrid, ho pensato che Antonio dovesse vivere nei paraggi... Tra Madrid e El Escorial c'è un'ora di treno regionale ._. E si potrebbe prendere il pullman per andare fin su... solo che io ho trascinato la Lovi su a piedi.  
Comunque dentro vi si trovano numerose opere pittoriche, e la cripta reale, compreso il sarcofago di Carlo V. E c'è anche il letto in cui morì Filippo II!  
wiki/Gran_Via_(Madrid)  
wiki/Calle_Mayor_(Madrid)  
wiki/Monastero_dell%27Escorial

SOUNDTRACK 3  
1: Fuego de Infierno – Il gobbo di Notre-Dame ( watch?v=zXQANttKAjk&feature=related )  
2: Mi distruggerai – Notre Dame de Paris ( watch?v=DBU9rOsl7R8 )  
3: La coronacion – Globus ( watch?v=tBjqM-F3gEI )  
4: Gone with the sin – HIM ( watch?v=Ifwf8RrU-94 )  
5: One truth – Globus ( watch?v=kHZacO5rOBs )  
6: My obsession – Skillet ( watch?v=1eeC_xWY-5g )  
7: Europa – Globus ( watch?v=NspYRY9-No0&feature=related )  
8: This time imperfect – AFI ( watch?v=rjC4bwuiZ3Y )  
9: Total eclipse of the heart – Bonnie Tyler ( watch?v=lcOxhH8N3Bo )  
10: Porcelain heart – Barlow Girls ( watch?v=9_UH9AHzzrM )  
11: Hymn for the missing – RED ( watch?v=IASw-SGr1rs&list=PLB9990769D439A837&index=12&feature=plpp_video )  
12: So far away – Avenged Sevenfold ( watch?v=A7ry4cx6HfY )  
13: It's all coming back to me now – Celine Dion ( watch?v=9itlOUa6lis )  
14: Far away – Nickelback ( watch?v=WQqNt_mZ3z0 )  
15: Yours alone – Valerie Miller & William Wilkinson ( watch?v=47XnVrAiqzM&feature=plcp )  
16: A thousand years – Christina Perri ( watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00 )


End file.
